Hemostasis of i.a. the femoral artery is performed after e.g. catheterization in order to prevent bleeding. A device for facilitating such hemostasis is disclosed in EP-0 462 088 (Radi Medical). The object of the device disclosed in said patent is to provide a controlled and directional pressure against the puncture in the femoral artery, bv means of an inflatable pressure pad attached to an asymmetric arc or beam member, secured with a strap or belt extending around the body of the patient.
In certain circumstances it may be desirable to enter both the right and left side femoral arteries and veins of both sides of the body.
It has been tried to use two devices of the type disclosed in the above mentioned patent for hemostasis of two punctures. However, it has turned out that such an approach is difficult to master, because the stability of the two devices will be severely impaired, and it will also be inconvenient for the patient.
Another solution has been to use one device of the mentioned type for one puncture, combined with manual compression of the other puncture.
The latter approach is labor intensive and inconvenient for both patient and medical staff.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The invention seeks to provide a device that overcomes the above mentioned problems with the prior art device.
The problem is solved by providing a femoral compression device for performing hemostasis at two symmetrically located puncture sites in the femoral arteries, comprising a beam member provided with two attachment means for disposable pressure pads, and means for adjusting the distance between said attachment means to correspond to the distance between said puncture sites such that said pressure pads accurately bear against said puncture sites at essentially right angles with respect to the body surface. The invention is defined in claim 1.
According to the invention there is also provided a method of controlled hemostasis at two puncture sites, as defined in claim 15.
In one embodiment the device comprises two beam halves connected to an adjustment means for providing a variable center-to-center distance.
In another embodiment there is provided a separate attachment device for variable attachment on one leg of a beam having one integral attachment means.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.